She Said, He Said, She Said
She Said, He Said, She Said is the nineteenth episode of Lizzie McGuire's second season. Summary A major food fight erupts in the cafeteria, and Lizzie, Kate and Larry stay after school to clean up the mess until someone confesses up to starting the fight. Matt and Lanny miss their bus while on a school field trip and end up wandering in the city all by themselves. Plot A major food fight is raging in the cafeteria. Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda try to stay on the sidelines until Lizzie gets hit squarely with a meatball. In anger, she grabs another one herself, cocks her arm and yells “Who threw that?!?!” Unfortunately, at that moment Principal Tweedy walks in the door and sees Lizzie, Kate Sanders and Larry Tudgeman right in the middle of things, so he calls them to his office. For punishment, the three will have to clean up the huge mess and do some community service, but they can ease their punishment if they write out an account of what happened, as well as who started the food fight and why. Stuck together working, the trio each tell their own version of how the fight started, shown in flashbacks. In Kate’s account, she arrives at school greeted like the queen she thinks she is. She’s kind and caring to all her subjects, and everyone loves her, including Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo, who are dying to be her friend again. Larry’s version pictures him looking like Keanu Reeves in The Matrix (with shades and leather jacket, but still the same shirt). The super-cool dude arrives early to work on a math theorem “disproving infinity.” During the food fight, he deftly avoids all the flying food with his nimble moves, and Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda are in awe of him. Kate and Larry both try to team up with Lizzie in blaming the third person for the mess so they can get out of punishment, and then Lizzie realizes the two of them are going to gang up against her. She tells her version of what happened, which is a lot closer to reality except that in her story before she leaves for school, she has to endure her parents’ favoritism to her brother Matt. Lizzie realizes that all three of their stories have something in common — they all had some interaction with another student named Gustav, who accidentally upset a tray of food and inadvertently started the food fight. She also tells the other two that while none of them were responsible for starting the fight, none of them did anything to discourage it, either. When Principal Tweedy comes into the clean cafeteria later that afternoon, he finds only a written statement from Lizzie, telling him that while they didn’t start the fight, they’re not going to blame anyone else. Meanwhile, Matt and Lanny are goofing around on the way to the bus after a field trip to the museum, and they end up missing their ride back to school. Matt’s in a panic at first, but Lanny convinces him (without saying a word, as usual) that it’s not their fault. After finding a penny (and deciding what to do next after playing Heads or Tails with it), they end up enjoying the day, running around downtown, and having all sorts of fun. However, who should spot them while they're out but Matt’s parents! Trivia *This is similar to the 1985 teen film The Breakfast Club. *When Matt and Lanny are first shown at the museum, a sign over their heads advertises the "Gould Collection." The show's supervising producer Melissa Gould wrote the screenplay for this episode. *There is a bottle of Cardio Punch in the McGuire's refrigerator when Matt opens it. Cardio Punch is the drink Matt was a spokesperson for in "Party Over Here." *Lizzie tells Larry that there are things people notice about him, saying that he will pretty much eat anything. This is a reference to the episode "Election" in which Larry (who was running for school president) eats a worm for every vote pledged to him. Goofs *Lizzie is missing an earring in one of the scenes where she, Kate and Larry talk to Principal Tweedy, but a few scenes, later she's wearing one. *When Lizzie, Larry and Kate re-enter the cafeteria with Principal Tweedy to begin cleaning up, the paper towels under Lizzie's left arm shift to her right, then back to her left again. *Before Matt picks up the penny, he has a smudge of ice cream by his lip on his left side, but after he picks it up, it's gone. *'Goof': In "Come Fly with Me," Matt said that Lanny only eats pumpkin ice cream, but in this episode, he eats an ice-cream sandwich with what appears to be vanilla ice cream. *Larry and Kate both say derk instead of jerk. Music *"Bread and Butter" by The Newbeats (played during the food fight) *"Downtown" by Petula Clark (played while Matt & Lanny are enjoying themselves downtown) *"Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds (played at the end of the episode when Principal Tweedy reads Lizzie, Kate & Larry's note) Quotes Miranda: Tudgeman must have figured out something brilliant again! Lizzie: If only he were my boyfriend. I’d be the luckiest girl in all the land. Gordo: That guy’s got it made — brains, brawn, babes. ---- Jo: (angrily) What were you thinking, Matt?! Matt: (frustrated) OK, I cave! You see, Lanny and I were at the bus stop, and the bus left without us, and we were running, running, running! And I really wanted to do the responsible thing! Really, I did, I did! Is it my fault that the penny told me to take the rest of the day off? Is it? Is it? Jo: (sternly) Matt, the responsible thing would be to have called us — not to go gallivanting all over town! You should know better! Category:Season 2